500 años
by Flor-VIB412
Summary: Después de 500 años, Angelique vuelve a Arcadia y se encuentra con quien menos pensó, pero ansiaba ver y confesar el sentimiento que guardo en su corazón por tanto tiempo. la espero por mucho tiempo y por fin puede estrecharla entre sus brazos nuevamente.


**500 años:**

Después de tanto tiempo de haber dejado su amada Arcadia por fin podría volver, la paz estaba restablecida y así se quedaría, el gran señor del universo le había comunicado que podría regresar a la tierra a hacer nuevamente su vida.

-Por fin voy a volver, pero… ellos no van a estar-Las lagrimas osaban en querer salir pero no se lo iba a permitir, bastante había llorad cuando aún estaba en la tierra no volvería a hacerlo, ella había tomado la decisión de ser la reina y ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora lo único que la consolaba era que podría volver a ver los campos verdes de Arcadia, las hermosas flores, y esperaba sinceramente que no hubiese cambiado demasiado.

-Hija es hora de que vuelvas-Dijo el Señor que la miraba con ojos dulces y bondadosos iguales a los de ella-Recuerda que las puertas del paraíso siempre estarán abiertas para ti, si alguna vez quieres volver puedes hacerlo.

-Muchas gracias, pero ahora lo único que quiero hacer e s volver.

-Esta bien-Una luz la envolvió y la cegó obligándola a cerrar os ojos, cuando los abrió se vio vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas y con detalles en negro hasta la rodilla, era ajustado en la parte superior asta la cadera y se abría desde allí, se sorprendió al ver que largo estaba su cabello, lo tenia hasta las rodillas y estaba suelto. Pero lo que mas la asombro fue ver ante sus ojos la Mansión Hidamari, estaba igual que como la recordaba, pero no había movimiento, que ingenua, sus amigos ya no debían estar, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado rezando pero seguramente mucho. Estaba tentada en ir abrir la puerta y recorrer los pasillos y habitaciones que tanto conocía pero eso abriría viejas heridas que no deseaba recordar.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo, el tiempo se le estaba pasando volando, el camino era largo a pie pero no estaba cansada, en su estadía en Tierra Sagrada había aprendido a permanecer caminando, despierta, parada sentada, en toda clase de posiciones por mucho tiempo, había recorrido la Tierra caminado de punta a punta, haciendo peregrinaje. Caminar hacia el pueblo no era desafío, cuando llego ya estaba atardeciendo y para su asombro no había cambiado absolutamente nada, se había parado en el pequeño puente a contemplar el atardecer cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Oiga señorita, no es correcto que ande sola por el pueblo, pronto se va a hacer de noche-Dijo una voz desde atrás que le pareció conocida, a caso podría ser, no, era imposible que el estuviese allí, decidida se dio la vuelta para comprobar que lo que pensaba era cierto, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a…

-Rayne…-No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas y abrazarlo.

-Ange-El correspondió el abrazo también derramando lagrimas, tanto tiempo la había esperado y ahí parada frente a el estaba ella, la que le robaba suspiros, la que se adueñaba de sus sueños, la apretó mas contra su pecho, pedía a Dios que fuese real, que fuera realmente ella la que estaba ahí.

-Como puede ser, cuanto tiempo paso?-La chica preguntaba extrañada.

-Desde que te fuiste pasaron exactamente 500 años.

-Pero como? Es imposible que sigas vivo después de tanto tiempo-La chic lo miraba a los ojos embelesada, era tan hermoso, a pesar de haber dedicado tanto tiempo a rezar por Arcadia jamás se había olvidado de sus amigos y en especial de el.

-Por alguna razón después de que te fuiste nuestro tiempo se detuvo.

-Eso quiere decir que los chicos están vivos.

-Si, los chicos ,tus amigas, lord René y todas las personas que tu deseabas volver a ver.

-En verdad, voy a poder volver a verlos, tanto tiempo espere volver a mi amada Arcadia pero aun así estaba triste porque no los vería-la chica lloraba aunque no sabia el motivo, tal vez era de felicidad o por poder volver a ver a su amado.

-No llores-El chico la abrazo y la apretó contra su pecho sintiendo como su remera se mojaba por el agua salada que resbalaba por las mejillas de Ange-te quedaras conmigo?-Esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa , nunca pensó que el le preguntaría eso, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabia que la respuesta era un si.

-Si-La respuesta estaba inconclusa, ella quería decirle que se quedaría con el hasta el día en que su vida se acabara, que se quedaría con el porque su corazón lo quería porque lo amaba con toda su alma y que cada momento alejado de él le parecía un martirio, pero ella sabia que si él no la quería se formaría una herida que no sabia si iba ser capaz de aguantar.

-Gracias-Ahora el chico era el que estaba llorando sorprendiendo a la chica que lo abrazo y le pregunto con genuina preocupación si estaba bien, aunque la respuesta la dejo descolocada-Voy a estar bien siempre que tu estés a mi lado.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado para apoyarte, así son los amigos-Sus palabras eran sinceras pero le había dolido decir amigos cuando ella lo quería mas que como eso, y por su lado Rayen, también le había dolido que le dijera eso. Era increíble que el siendo un purificador, habiéndose enfrentado a miles de thanatos, aún no tuviera el valor suficiente para decirle en palabras que la amaba, así que haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y dejando de lado sus dudas, la beso, el beso al principio no fue correspondido por lo que creyó que ella no sentía nada por el pero en el momento en que iba a separar sus labios ella por fin correspondió el beso. Era un beso dulce y tímido, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a llegar mas lejos que eso, porque a pesar de haberse enfrentado a mil peligros los dos eran inexpertos en esa cancha.

La palabra oxigeno resonó en la cabeza de los chicos viéndose obligados a separarse, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y tenían su frentes apoyada en la del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos, dos orbes verdes pero a la vez tan diferentes, pero tenían algo en común los dos pares de ojos transmitían con la misma intensidad el mismo sentimiento.

-Me quieres?-La pregunta de la chica lo dejo sorprendido, no sabia que decir, así que opto por un certero y corto.

-Si- sabia que estaba mas colorado que un tomate así que agacho la cabeza, pero la chica lo obligo a subirla, y descubrió que tenia el mismo sonrojo que el, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió es que ella le dio un pequeño beso.

-Yo también, y no sabes cuanto te extrañe durante este tiempo- No sabia si grita, saltar o simplemente quedarse callado porque aunque no lo quisiese admitir muy en el fondo sabía que deseaba que ella dijese eso, pero opto por abrazarla y besarla nuevamente porque esa era la mejor forma de transmitirle todo el amor que había guardado esos 500 años y que solo le había pertenecido a ella porque desde que la conoció algo dentro de el se removió y fue creciendo hasta llegar a amarla pero desgraciadamente la perdió aquel día y hoy no la iba a dejar irse.

-Yo te he amado todo este tiempo y te espere a ti y solamente a ti durante estos 500 años-Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y vio como la chica nuevamente empezaba a derramar lágrimas, y como por acto reflejo seco las lagrimas con su pulgar.

-Lo siento-Se apoyo contra el pecho del chico aspirando el arome de el, ese que tanto ansiaba sentir desde que se había ido y que lucho por retener en su mente-Tu crees que los chicos se acordaran de mi?

-Ni un día se olvidan de ti-Dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, que suave que tenia el pelo, ya casi no recordaba como era tocar su cabello, sentir su fragancia a lirios ni mirar sus ojos cristalinos que se asemejaban mucho a las aguas de un lago.

-Que bueno, me gustaría verlos.

-Si, se alegraran mucho de verte, sobre todo Roche- este ultimo nombre lo había dicho con un poco de molestia y porque no decirlo con un poco de celos, después de todo el ya sabia que ese periodista estaba enamorado de su "Ange", pero desde luego jamás se la daría, el había esperado mucho para poder verla y estrecharla entre sus brazos como para perderla y menos ahora que sabia que ella sentía lo mismo y que en todo ese tiempo tampoco lo había olvidado. L a chica rio por la forma en que el chico se refería su amigo, aunque le daba un poco de pena Roche, el le había dicho que sentía algo por elle, pero no podía quererlo mas que como a un amigo o hermano, porque aunque si se lo preguntaran lo negaría ella había estado enamorada de e desde el momento en que lo había encontrado herido en el bosque.

-No te preocupes, tu eres el único para mi-Dijo conteniendo una risita traviesa, porque si lo conocía como lo conocía en esos momentos tendría un semblante altanero, empezaba a hacer frio por lo que se abrazo mas a el buscando su calor y lo miro buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento por todas las palabras dichas anteriormente pero lo único que encontró fue otro tierno y cálido beso de parte de el que parecía buscar los mismo que ella, recuperar los 500 años que perdieron, y así se quedaron abrazados en el medio del puente mirando la luna que había sido la única testigo de los besos y palabras de amor que por fin habían sido dados y dichos, después de ser guardadas en el fondo del corazón de cada uno celosos de que alguien los descubriera y que por fin después de 500 años pudieron ser entregadas a la persona destinada.

**Bueno que les parece es el primer fic que hago de Neo Angelique, hace poco vi el anime y quede fascinada excepto por el final que me dejo llorando, porque yo quería que se quedara con Rayen, así que un arranque de inspiración escribí este mini fic de ellos dos, espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen muchos, muchos Reviews.**

**Besos Flor!**

**27 de septiembre de 20011.**

**23:10 pm.**


End file.
